Even in Death
by Elisabeth Sobihan
Summary: Part One of the Romanticide Series. After Harry inherits property from Sirius, he decides its time that he needs to get away from it all and learn more about his Godfather. Upon arriving at the Haus des Schwarzen, he finds himself in a darker plot. HIATUS
1. Haus des Schwarzen

**EVEN IN DEATH  
**_By Siobhan Arysa_

Chapter One : Haus des Schwarzen

**HARRY** sat quietly in the solicitor's office. Apparently he was always supposed to receive Grimmauld Place from Sirius upon his death. He felt like he was signing his life away when he signs his name on the deeds to all of the Black property. After he finished, the solicitor handed Harry a small chest. It was obviously shrunk down for mobile uses. He handed Harry a set of keys that he explained would be very useful when exploring more of the Black manor. They were small, brass skeleton keys that had the shapes of the Zodiac imprinted on them. Harry felt extremely drained as he walked out of the solicitor's office. He vaguely felt Hermione squeeze his hand and Ron touch his shoulder.

"Harry…" Hermione breathed.

Harry sighed. "Not now, I just need to… get away... for a little while."

"Understandable," Ron replied. "But Mum wants you to come 'round the Burrow after your done with whatever you're doing." Ron placed both hands on Harry's shoulders. "Don't forget, alright? Mum'll have a right fit."

Harry chuckled. "I know. Tell her I will."

Ron beamed at him. "Alright (all right), see you in a few weeks, mate."

Hermione looked shocked. "A few days! Do you really plan on being gone that long?"

Harry nodded. "I'm going to look at all the property I've acquired."

"But you've already seen all of Grimmauld Place."

"There's another manor in Germany and then a villa in Italy," Harry replied. "Besides, I think the change of scenery will do me some good."

Hermione sighed, looking defeated. "Just don't disappear off the face of the Earth again. I don't think I can stand another episode like after the war."

Harry pulled Hermione into a tight hug. "I won't, see you."

"See you…" she replied.

§ § § § § §

Harry left the following morning on a plane to Berlin. It had always boggled Ron that he never Apparated anywhere anymore. They believed that he had good reason, and Harry just didn't believe that you needed magic for everything. _Besides, _he thought, _I'd be missing this wonderful experience of flying on a plane_. After his plane landed in Berlin, he took a train to Dresden. After arriving in Dresden, he Apparated to the front gates of _Haus des_ _Schwarzen_. It was a very large, imposing place. It made Grimmauld Place look warm and cozy, with a little white picket fence. Harry slid the lock off the gate and walked towards the manor. As he walked, he could tell that this place had once been in tip-top condition. There was a large topiary garden off to his right and extravagant fountain to his left. As he reached the large, oak, double doors, he noticed the symbol for Aries was etched around the door handles. Pulling the large ring of keys from his pocket, he found the one with the Aries symbol and unlocked the door.

"Dear God…" he breathed.

The entrance hall alone was gigantic. There was a large portrait of the entire Black family up on the wall. Harry noticed that it was much like the tapestry at Grimmauld place. The face of the 'blood traitors' sported a red slash through them, and those that were dead were only painted in black and white. Harry found Sirius standing solemn-faced behind his mother. There was a rather large red slash through his face and the color had drained away from his form. He noticed Sirius' younger brother, Regulus, was standing to his right. It was incredibly obvious that these two were brothers. They both had the same facial structure, though Regulus seemed a bit more feminine in nature. Harry wondered if Regulus had had the same ice-grey eyes as Sirius did

Letting out a deep breath, he headed towards the staircase and stopped. There was another presence in the house. He figured that there could possibly be ghosts or poltergeists, but this was different. Sensing a spirit was faint, for the were intangible. This presence was a cold, solid mass of something.

He began to follow it, climbing to the highest floor in the manor. It was the strongest in the front of a door that had '_Zweiter Sohn_'. As he reached for the handle, the door slid open of its own accord. Harry was beginning to think that he should have gone to the villa in Italy and then back-tracked to this manor. Taking a deep breath, he stepped into the room. It was pitch black and as cold as a freezer. Harry was very aware that the door behind had just slammed shut and he was most definitely sure that he was locked in. Pulling out his wand, he lit a dim _Lumos_ and walked about the room. The walls seemed to be covered in parchment and the windows were hung with blackout curtains. Harry was fairly sure he'd seen this kind of décor before, but for some reason he couldn't place it. There was a large creak of something opening, causing Harry to whip around. There was a very gaunt face staring back at him. Dark hair and icy grey eyes stared at him. It look familiar.

Harry gulped. "_Sirius…_"

The person smiled, exposing his teeth. "Try again."

Harry's eyes widened. "Vampire."

"And the Boy Wonder gets a gold star for the day."

Harry pointed his wand in the vampire's face. "Who are you?"

"You thought I was someone else." He raised his eyebrow. "I only look like one other person."

"_Regulus_!" Harry was shocked. He'd always been very sure that Sirius' younger brother was dead. "How? I thought—"

"I was dead?" Regulus shook his head. "I'm not truly dead, but then again I'm not truly alive."

"_Luce fioca_." The room was lit with a dim light. "Bellatrix told us Voldemort had you killed."

"Voldemort did have me killed," Regulus replied. "Raped, tortured, and killed. He didn't know that my destroyer would think I was beautiful and turn me, but Phian is like that."

Harry plopped down on the bed situated in the middle of the room. "Uh-huh… wait, did you say **Phian**?"

"Yes, do you know of him?"

"'Know' is an understatement." Harry explained, "We spent almost six months learning about his path of destruction in History of Magic."

Regulus chuckled. "He's not as bad as you are led to believe."

"I'm sure," Harry replied sarcastically.

Regulus seated himself next to Harry. "Your appearance must mean that my elder brother has passed on."

"Yes, he died two years ago. He was exonerated of his crimes last year."

"Oh yes, that whole incident with Pettigrew." Regulus blew his fringe from his eyes. "Snivelling bag of sewer trash."

"Can I correctly guess that he's wronged you somehow?"

"He was partially responsible for my death." Regulus stared at Harry strangely. "Do you know you've been sitting here for a good couple of hours conversing with a vampire?"

"I know who I'm talking to," Harry replied. "I've faced scarier things."

"You probably have."

Harry lay back on the bed, his eyes closed. This had to be the most bizarre day of his life. Regulus was alive, well, not technically alive. Regulus looked virtually identical to Sirius—save the feminine accents about his face. He had the look of a storybook vampire. Very dark hair, intense eyes, creamy pale skin. Harry mentally slapped himself. This could be extremely dangerous.

"You look exceptionally like your father."

"Now there's something I don't hear everyday."

Regulus chuckled. "I'm only telling the truth. You do have quite a bit of your mom in you." Regulus traced a finger around Harry's jawline. "You're a bit softer around the edges then your father. Your nose isn't crooked, but then again," he ran a finger down his nose. "you didn't break your nose."

"True…" Harry replied.

"And your body shape…" Harry felt him slide a hand down his neck, "is more slender. Your father was kind of stocky."

"Uh-huh…" Harry breathed, and then his stomach growled rather unceremoniously.

Regulus stood up. "I suppose I'll have to feed you while you're here."

Harry cocked an eyebrow. "You have food?"

Regulus looked at him strangely. "Of course I have food. Why wouldn't I?"

"I just thought… you being a vampire and all…"

Regulus chuckled. "I do have **guests** from time to time."

* * *

**END CHAPTER ONE**

SA's Notes: Well thats the first chapter. Hopefully you enjoyed it. Please REVIEW!


	2. The Wicked Games We Play

**EVEN IN DEATH  
**_By Siobhan Arysa_

Chapter Two : The Wicked Games We Play

**STAYING** at the _Haus de Schwarzen_ for Harry was beginning to become a trying experience. Sure, the manor was secluded enough so that he could explore the property by flying around it, but the dinners with Regulus were beginning to get strange. At his arrival, Regulus ate with him. Harry only assumed that he ate with him as to lessen the oddity of his affliction. He still sat with Harry at dinner but reduced his intake to a single glass of wine. And the days that Harry was out on the grounds, Regulus was seemingly putting things together. Harry had seen books of fabrics strewn across the floor of the library. It almost seemed like Regulus was planning something. Something big.

"Good afternoon, Harry," Regulus said quietly. "Did you enjoy your flight?"

"Yes…" Harry replied quietly. "Are you planning something?"

"Whatever do you mean?"

"I mean, the fabric books in the library, sending me out of the house during the day, the constant questions to when I'm leaving." Harry sighed. "There's something going on here. Something you don't want me to see."

Regulus sipped his wine. "Nothing is going on Harry." He set down his glass and looked intently at Harry. "The fabric books are for the lining in my coffin, I figured you haven't been able to fly since your sixth year at Hogwarts so I send you out, and the questions about your departure are merely thoughts. Your friends must miss you."

"Yes, they probably do." Harry pushed his plate away. "I write to them, so it lessens the pain of my absence."

"I'm sure it does."

Harry cocked an eyebrow. "Really, if there's something I shouldn't be here for, you can tell me to leave."

Regulus sighed, slipping down in his seat slightly. "No, I want you to leave, but _he_ wants you to stay."

" 'He'?"

"Lord Phian…" Regulus replied. "Your powers of observation truly astound me, Harry. Yes, there is going to be a party here, but its not something for the living to attend." He gulped his wine. "The _Feriae Coeo Salax_ is upon us and Lord Phian wants to make you a part of the 'game'."

"Game?" Harry looked slightly sick. "What game?"

"It's a cruel game, for both vampire and human. Phian hides a human among us, and it's every present vampire's task to find said human and drain them of life." Harry's eyes widened.

"Unless Phian finds you interesting… then and only then will he turn you."

Harry was shocked by what Regulus was telling him. The bodies they had found drained of blood and abused on the sides of roads, this was what it was from. Harry set his fork down slowly and leaned back in his chair. He rubbed his temples slowly, staring at the food in front of him.

"I suppose it would be reckless to run away."

"Probably…" Regulus replied. "Phian is very well connected, not to mention you have such an obvious face."

"He's right, Harry," a silky voice breathed in his ear. "I would find you."

Harry froze. He'd not sensed the man's presence until now. "Lord Phian?"

"What a good boy you are," Phian replied. "Knows how to address his betters properly."

"Master, please, anyone other than him," Regulus breathed.

Phian cocked an eyebrow. "Do you fancy him, Regulus? Would you like to keep him to yourself?"

"No, sire…"

"I didn't think so." Phian turned his attentions back to Harry. "Now that Regulus has explained the game, do you wish to take part?"

"Not particularly," Harry grumbled.

"What a pity." Phian grabbed Harry directly below his jaw. "I really didn't want to have to kill you."

"Master!" Regulus screamed.

"Be quiet, young one," Phian instructed. Harry made an awful choking noise. "I don't plan to drain him, merely snap his neck."

Regulus sucked in a sharp breath. "No…"

"Oh yes, young one." Phian smiled malevolently. "I believe he'll make a wonderful addition to the Garden, don't you?"

"Harry, just agree. There's no need to be defiant with him. Just do as he says."

Harry rose a shaky hand to Phian's face. The slender hand stroked the pale cheek before him. "_I accept…_" he breathed.

Phian let go and Harry slumped into his seat. "Wonderful. I knew that you would see things my way, little one." He ran a hand through Harry's jet-black hair. "I'm fairly sure that I have left you in capable hands to prepare yourself for the party. Good day, young ones."

End **Chapter** Two


	3. Masquerade

**EVEN IN DEATH  
**_By Siobhan Arysa_

Chapter Three : Masquerade

**THE** weeks leading up to the gathering were fairly hectic. Harry was quite sure that Regulus had two panic attacks within the span of an hour while he fitted him for his formals. Phian had sent them a white pin-striped suit with a frayed heart patch sewn on the breast pocket. It took much coercing on Harry's part to convince Regulus to explain that everyone would have a heart patch sewn onto the breast pocket. It wasn't there to single him out.

Regulus also had the task of teaching Harry how to hide his appearance from others. The young man successfully learned how to hide his world-famous scar and signature emerald-green eyes. Harry had become quite partial to having hazel eyes, and he started keeping his eyes that way all the time. If Regulus could have had a heart attack, he would have when he saw Harry. He had almost been quite sure that it was James, not Harry, sitting across from him at the dinner table. Regulus had become so disturbed by the eyes, he demanded Harry never look like that in his presence.

"But why?" A small smirk played across Harry's lips. "You know I'm me."

"I know," Regulus snapped, "but you shouldn't look like that unless you have to. Have you mastered changing your hair?"

Harry slid down slightly in his seat. "Not completely."

"What does 'not completely' look like?"

Harry sighed and sat quietly for a moment. No sooner had he stilled himself, his hair went from inky black to a beautiful honey brown. "This is as light as I can get it."

"Make your eyes hazel and hide your scar." In a moment, the scar was gone and the eyes hazel again. "Extremely well done, Harry. No one will ever know it's you."

Harry breathed a sigh of relief. "Let's just hope I live through this."

Harry shifted back to his normal self and continued eating. Regulus had become very impressed with Harry over the past couple of weeks. Not many people would agree to be live bait for the _Feriae Coeo Salax _and do it willingly. Many were forced under a Imperius curse and every one of them were found and drained. The party was something Regulus usually looked forward to, but this year it was completely different. He worried greatly for Harry's safety. If none of the guests found out he was a human, he was certain that Phian would turn him. He was sure that Phian was to return to evaluate Harry's progress of disguises himself physically, and it was up to Phian how magically he would hide Harry's verve.

§ § § § § §

The day Phian returned to the manor was a very tense day. Harry had to appear before Phian in his disguised appearance as his acquaintance Meier Traqenard was present. Harry was no longer Harry; he became Edgar Covinan, a striking up-and-coming British model. Meier eyed him with great intensity, raking over Harry's slender body with a feral look. Regulus was quite sure that he saw Harry gulp every time Meier came close to him.

"Nicely done, Regulus," Phian said quietly. "He's wonderful."

"Oh yes, Regulus," Meier commented. "Quite wonderful. How did you ever find such a wonderful human specimen?"

"Posing as a Muggle photographer," Regulus lied. "I find that is how you meet the most interesting ones."

"Now, Edgar," Meier placed a finger under Harry's chin, "are you going to behave yourself, or will we need to place a charm on you?"

"I will submit," Harry said blandly.

"What are you dangling over his head, Regulus?" Meier asked. "I've never met one who submits this willingly."

Regulus sat himself in a chair. "Nothing. I merely presented him with a wonderful opportunity and he took it. Very smart boy."

Meier raised an eyebrow. "Indeed."

"Enough chit-chat," Phian said angrily. "I came here to give this 'Edgar' a good look over and give him his dressings for tomorrow night." Phian reached in his pocket and pulled out a small chest. "_Engorgio._" The chest grew back to its normal size and Phian reached inside of it and pulled out a pair of trousers, a white shirt, and black boots. "This is your attire for tomorrow. I'm sure that Regulus can show you how to properly wear it. I will be here before the sun sets tomorrow; be dressed and wait for me here. Alone."

"Yes, sir," Harry replied.

Phian smiled. "Good boy. Come, Meier, we shall take our leave."

"Good bye, Regulus." Meier's eyes raked over Harry's body one last time. "Edgar."

The two vanished, and Harry collapsed on the floor. "I don't know if I can do this."

Regulus raised an eyebrow. "What makes you say that?"

"Did you see the way Meier looked at me? Is that how they're all going to look at me?"

"Probably."

"I'm too pretty for my own good." Harry sighed, reverting back to his normal self.

Regulus chuckled. "No one is 'too pretty' for their own good, Harry. You can't help what you look like."

"Pish," came Harry's reply. "God, this is complicated." He held up his outfit for tomorrow. "Please tell me that your just going to dress me yourself."

"I could, but it wouldn't be as fun watching you trying to figure it out." Regulus smiled.

Harry's only reply was to stick his tongue out at the older man.

"All right, take off your shirt." Harry pulled off the grey t-shirt he'd been wearing as Regulus handed him the white shirt. "No, no, the buttons go in the back. There, now lose the jeans." Regulus chuckled. "Nice underwear, Harry."

Harry looked down at his boxers. "Shut it, they were a gift."

"From who? A lady-friend I should hope."

Harry shook his head. "They were a gag gift from my friend Seamus. He thought the snitches suited my personality."

"Is his trying to say that your flighty?"

"No, hard to catch," Harry replied.

"Well put."

"Now that we're done discussing my underwear, can we go back to explaining how this works." Harry held up the trousers.

Regulus smiled. "Of course."

§ § § § § § § § § § § §

End **CHAPTER** Three


	4. Thy Hidden Heart

**EVEN IN DEATH**

_By Elisabeth Sobyhan_

Chapter Four : Thy Hidden Heart

**THE **day of _Feriae Coeo Salax_ had arrived and Harry was quite sure he'd never met anyone so tense in their lives. Regulus had practically worn a track into the library floor by the time he'd arisen from his bed. Harry had proudly dressed himself in the clothes that Phian had left for him. The black trousers seemed to lengthen Harry slim legs and flatter his thin waist. He'd complimented the white shirt with a solid blue vest that set off his hazel-gold eyes beautifully.

"You know," Harry said absently, "if you keep pacing like that, you'll wear a whole right into the floor."

"Aren't you scared!" Regulus replied hysterically. "These could be your last living moments and you are **_reading_**!"

"Why not?" Harry cocked his head to the side. "Should I not be enjoying my last few moments? I need to be focused, but I also need to be calm. One slip and this could all be over for me. I'd rather have Phian turn me at tomorrow's dawn then be devoured by ravenous vampires during the party. Besides," Harry ran a hand through his honey-brown hair, "I do not think that Phian is going to let me die. He's seen what I can do with a little bit of power. With the right manipulations on his part, I could become his perfect warrior."

Regulus raised an eyebrow. "You've really thought this through, haven't you?"

"Yes."

"But what of your friends, family? If Phian turns you, there's no going back," Regulus said sternly. "You'll have become one of us, Harry. The life of a vampire is not an exciting one."

"Despite the raping of innocents and devouring the helpless."

Regulus shot Harry a dark look. "Not all of us are like that."

"Really?" He cocked an eyebrow.

Regulus got very close to Harry's face. "You've been here for nearly twelve weeks and in all that time have I tried to bite you."

"No."

"Then you've answered your own question." Regulus strode towards the door. "Stay here, I have to finish some things before sunset. Enjoy your last moments, Harry." With that, he slammed the door behind him.

Harry slumped in his chair. Perhaps Regulus was right. Perhaps he ought to be out doing things in the sun. This could be the last time his eyes could tolerate the mass of light. But he'd had slept most of the day away and he could see the fading glow of the sun as it set itself below the horizon. Night was falling and the party would begin. This was bigger then a battle with Voldemort could have ever been. Either way, Harry would die. It was simply up to him whether it was painful or a slip into immortal life.

"_Really, Harry, you shouldn't dwell on such dreadful things,_" Phian's silky voice rang in his ear. "_Tonight is a special night_."

Harry sighed and closed his book. "I suppose you are right. Tonight is a special night."

"_Besides,_" Phian materialised in from of Harry, "I have a feeling that tonight shall be very **pleasant** for you."

"Really?" Harry phased into his disguise. "I would have never guessed."

"_Caecus cordis_…"

Harry felt his body become instantly cold. His heartbeat seemed to slow to a dull pulse and the need for oxygen decreased as well. Harry looked in mirror and noticed the color had drained away from his face. It made the gold in his eyes become more present. Phian came up behind him and slid his arm across Harry's chest. He nuzzled his face into Harry's hair and gave Harry a feral smirk.

"You make such a beautiful vampire," Phian breathed. " It seems such a shame to throw you to the lions."

"_Un…_" Harry's head tipped slightly to the side, exposing his neck.

"I would keep you so nicely, Harry." Phian splayed his fingers over Harry's neck. "You would make such a lovely pet."

Regulus cleared his throat. "Sir, the guests are arriving. Would you like me to escort Ha—**Edgar** down to the Grand Hall?"

Phian's lip drew into a tight line. "_Aspero._" He waved them away.

§ § § § § § § § § § § §

Regulus and Harry walked down to the Grand Hall in silence. Regulus' face seemed to be set in a permanent glare. Harry cast sad, sidelong glances at the vampire. It seemed that he was ignoring Harry or was just incredibly mad. Harry preoccupied himself by running his tongue over the fangs that Phian had given him. He was quite sure that if Regulus hadn't barged into the room at that particular moment, he wouldn't have made it down to the party. Phian was a slippery character and was definitely not to be trusted. He was suddenly stopped by Regulus several feet from the doors to the Grand Hall.

"Harry, there are rules you are going to have to follow tonight," Regulus said urgently. "Do not be yourself. Be outlandishly seductive, a horrible flirt, or just all around horny. Don't drink any of the wine in the punch bowl, drink it from a bottle. Avoid Meier at any cost; I'm fairly sure he wants to bend you over a desk or something of the sort. Watch out for Phian, he will try and out you to the rest of the guests."

"Is there anything else you'd like me to know, **mother**?"

"Just don't…" Regulus sighed. "Just don't die on me."

Harry smiled. "Me? Die? I've evaded death a grand total of seven times now, I think I can do this."

Regulus gave Harry an exasperated smile. "Be careful."

"_Always…_"

§ § § § § § § § § § § §

End **CHAPTER** Four


	5. Feriae Coeo Salax

**EVEN IN DEATH**

By Elisabeth Sobyhan

Chapter Five :: Feriae Coeo Salax

**THE** party was in full swing by the time Harry and Regulus entered. Phian was already present at the head table, sitting quite comfortably, staring at his guests. As Regulus had expected, Harry was swooped down upon by his fellows and whisked away to some unknown region of the Grand Hall. Regulus sighed and grabbed a glass of wine off a floating tray.

"Having fun, Regulus?" a deep voice said quietly.

Regulus turned. "Not particularly, Edmund, but I never seem to have fun at these functions."

Edmund raised an eyebrow. "Really? I do recall last year that you had a wonderful time."

Regulus' eyes darkened. "I believe everything was part of that induced-euphoria-thing Phian had going for some time."

"Oh yes, the drugging of victims." Edmund shivered. "I'm still feeling the after-effects."

§ § § § § §

The party had dragged on slowly through the night and Harry was beginning to feel the strain. The constant apprehension of some vampire pouncing on him and sucking him dry did not enthuse him much. He could feel the vampires around him become anxious, conversing with one another about how Phian wanted the human for himself, so he was hiding him from everyone else. It had seemed that none of the vampires in the room had had fresh blood in months to prepare themselves for the party. Many were biting their own wrists and lapping at the blood. Everyone was hungry, but Harry knew only one would eat tonight.

Someone had announced that they could see the slight rays of the sun peaking over the hilltops behind the manor. There were many moans and groans about the room. The human had escaped their grasp. Some smiled, eager to learn what their Lord had in store for the unsuspecting human.

"Brothers! Sisters! The _Feriae Coeo Salax _has reached its end, and yet…" Phian paused here for effect, "the prize has yet to be found. It saddens me that my own children cannot open their senses and find a simple human."

"We're hungry!" Someone bellowed.

"Hungry? _Hungry_?! Surely your hunger isn't that great? A select few of you have gone for years without food. It sickens me to learn you have all let your abilities fall so low." Phian scowled. "These so-called 'donations' from the Ministry have weakened you." He smirked. "But no matter, all will be revealed in time. Will Mr. Covenan please join me?"

Harry walked slowly through the crowd. He could feel his body being raked with every set of eyes he passed. Fangs were barred, tongues glided over lips, salacious words dripped from mouths all around him. As he reached Phian, he could not bring himself to look the man in the face.

"_Consopio_…" Phian whispered and Harry dropped into his arms. "Good boy, _Amotio_." The charm placed on Harry was removed and his pale skin became a healthy, sun-kissed color and his lips became a lovely bubblegum pink. "_Cruentus arula…_ This one shall be our blood sacrifice."

Phian placed Harry upon the altar he had transfigured. He ripped the collar of Harry's shirt open, exposing the graceful curve of his neck. Stroking it lightly, he brought his head down and bit hard into his neck. Droplets of crimson blood dripped down from the wound and stained the white marble altar. Onlookers watched with morbid fascination as Phian drained away the precious blood, some jealous they had not been the ones to do have such an honor.

When Phian had stopped feeding, he pulled a bejeweled dagger from his robe pocket and slit his wrist. He held the wrist over Harry's mouth, the blood staining his lips. Harry's body arched up as Phian sucked at the open wound.

Harry's eyes opened slowly. Something was off; something felt wrong. He was awake but everything felt like it was shutting down. His breathing became quick and shallow, his heartbeat slowed. He was dieing, and it was becoming painful. Harry was quite sure his lungs were no longer functioning properly and all he could do was suck in air. Then everything stopped and the magic inside went wild. Flowing through every part of his body. It raced through his body like fire but did not burn. Harry was slightly aware that he'd fallen off the marble altar at this point and felt himself being dragged to his feet.

"My children! I give you your newest sibling!" Phian announced and people cheered. "Do your best to—what the hell…?"

Harry's façade was slipping away. The once honey-brown hair was now becoming a vivid white. The gold eyes were changing into an ice-green. Harry's coherent thoughts became unfocused and one thing replayed in his mind. '_Feed… Feed… There's food all around you, so **FEED**_.'

Harry shifted to his right and bit into Meier's shoulder. The large man crumbled as Harry drained him. After finishing Meier, he moved into the crowd, biting the first thing he came into contact with. He was hungry and it seemed that nothing could ever quench his thirst. There was mass pandemonium throughout the Grand Hall. People running in all directions, trying to get away from Harry.

"**CRUSNYK!**" People yelled as they fled. "He's a **Crusnyk**!"

"_Soporifer!_" Came Regulus' voice and Harry dropped to the ground. Regulus turned to Phian, a dark look across his face. "Leave! If you don't, I promise you that when he wakes, he _will _kill you."

Phian nodded and Disapparated.

"Dear Merlin," Regulus breathed, staring down at Harry's prone form, "what has he done to you?"

§ § § § § § § §

End **CHAPTER** Five


	6. Creation of a Monster

**EVEN IN DEATH**

By Elisabeth Sobyhan

Chapter Six :: Creation of a Monster

**REGULUS** stared around himself, taking in the damage. Harry had gotten to seven of his brethren before he'd been sedated. Harry was a Crusnyk, Devourer of Immortal Blood. This wasn't the worst thing that could have happened. Phian knew that Harry was a Crusnyk, and Crusnyks on't live very long in the Immortal Realm. Regulus paced around Harry's body. What could he do? He knew there wasn't any place they could go. People he once knew believed that he was dead. He heard groaning on the floor, and Harry turned over, rubbing the palms of his hands over his face.

"Harry?" Regulus asked tentatively.

"What?" It was a sharp reply, Harry's ice-green eyes slicing through him.

"Do you know anywhere we could go? Someone who won't judge us."

Harry sat up and let out a bored sigh. "The only person I can think of is Remus J. Lupin, but I think that it would _proper_ if we dropped him a line first."

Regulus nodded. "I'll send my fastest messenger."

§ § § § § § § §

Almonte, Regulus's messenger, arrived at the front of Remus Lupin's small cottage. It was a modest house with ivy climbing up the side of it. There was a petite garden with lilies in the front yard. Almonte could see a middle-aged man toddling about the house. Almonte fixed his jacket and proceeded to knock on the door. The man opened the door; Almonte could tell immediately that this man was a werewolf. The fading scars and graying hair were tell-tale signs, but it was his body language that gave him away. He looked extremely fatigued, and his shoulders slouched slightly. Still, he was a handsome man with eyes of liquid amber. He held a faint, tired smile on his face.

"Hello…" he said quietly.

"Hello, Mr. Lupin, I'm sorry to disturb you this evening, but I have a message for you from my master."

Remus quirked an eyebrow. "Master?" Remus sighed. "What is the message?"

"My master and his honoured guest, Harry Potter, would like to make an impromptu visit to your estate."

Remus looked around. "I've never heard my house called an 'estate' before," he muttered to himself. "So, Harry and your master want to visit. It's not really _impromptu_ if I'm alerted a head of time."

"The stop was not on their itinerary, it is impromptu."

"Ah…" Remus breathed. "I understand, they have my permission."

"Thank you, Mr. Lupin. They shall be arriving at sundown."

"You're—" Almonte disappeared. "Strange, very strange."

§ § § § § § § §

Remus fluttered about the house, casting cleaning charms left and right. Harry was coming and everything had to be perfect. Harry hadn't been back home in almost six months. Everyone was starting to worry whether or not he'd been injured and was holed up in some out-of-the-way hospital. Remus was slightly concerned with who this "master" was that Harry was bringing along with him. Ghastly images began to run through his head. Perhaps Harry had been kidnapped and sold into to slavery. Perhaps this was his last visit home before he was shipped off with his 'sugar-daddy' to fulfill some perverted fantasy of his. There was a sharp knock at his door. Remus removed the cleaning charms, fixed his hair in the hallway mirror, and opened the door.

"Hello, luv…" Harry smirked and proceeded to kiss Remus on the cheek. "Surely you know my friend."

Remus's eyes widened. "_Regulus?!_"

"It's a pleasure to see you." Regulus held out his hand. "It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"You're dead… You. Are. Dead."

"The Ministry would like you to believe that, but Voldemort's inner circle would have told you otherwise." He flashed Remus a toothy grin.

Remus backpedalled (backpedaled) slightly. "Yes, I believe they would have."

"So, Remy, how are you?" Harry said.

"I'm fine, thank you." Remus cleared his throat. "How was your trip?"

"Oh, its still ongoing." Harry smiled. "I've just decided to pick up a few people along the way."

"Oh…" Was Remus's only reply. "What's happened to you, Harry?"

Harry ran a hand through a snow-white hair. "The most wonderful thing." He moved closer to Remus. "A magical phenomenon that doesn't happen very often. People have always known that I was different… _special_." Harry smiled coyly at Remus. "But things just seem so much clearer now that I've been turned. I hear and see things that a normal person doesn't hear or see." He traced a slender finger down Remus' cheek. "But you understand, don't you, Remy? You're just as special as I am."

"Harry…"

Harry pressed his index finger to his lips. "Hush now, you don't have to be afraid. I understand everything now; it's all become so clear."

"_Harry_…" Remus breathed. "You should have run."

Harry tilted his head. "Whatever for? I wouldn't have made it away alive."

"Oh Harry…"

§ § § § § § § § § § § §


	7. Lycanthrope’s Concern, Vampire’s Lament

**Author's Note**: Sorry about the HUGE delay... School's been incredibly rough and my sister just had a baby. I know, I'm pretty excited about being an aunt. I've pretty much bought out Target's baby section. But anyways... Here's the newest chapter and I promise to not make you all wait so long for the next one. PEACC!  
♥Beth

* * *

**EVEN IN DEATH**

By Elisabeth Sobyhan

Chapter Seven :: Lycanthrope's Concern, Vampire's Lament

**REMUS **sat quietly with his head against the window pane. He hadn't come out of his study since Harry had told him that he was a Crusnyk. He'd always worried about Harry, but now he feared for the young wizard's life. Crusnyks either lived very short lives or ended up being Unspeakables for the Ministry. He looked down at the photograph in his hands. It was a photo of Harry and Ron in their first year at Hogwarts. Both boys were wrapped tightly in winter clothing. Their cheeks rosy from the frosty air, beaming brightly at whoever had taken the picture. Remus sighed, that young boy was gone. In his place was a thin, pale, white-haired being that wasn't human. Wasn't _Harry_. There was a quiet knock at the door before it opened. It was Harry. He looked extremely solemn though his hair was again jet-black, but his eyes remained the ice-green color.

"Remus…" He said quietly. "I just want to apologise for how I acted earlier. I was inappropriate."

Remus raised an eyebrow. "Is this an honest apology, or is Regulus making you do this?"

"What?" Harry looked confused.

Remus smirked. "Don't say 'what?', Harry, I heard you and Regulus talking." He tapped his slightly pointed ears.

"Oh…" Harry breathed. "Some of it is genuinely mine, but the inappropriate part was from Regulus. Now that I think back on it, how I acted was extremely inappropriate."

"I've seen worse," Remus replied. "but that's another matter. Why did you change your hair?"

Harry looked at the floor. "You made it seem like the color it was before was unnatural, aberrant. I thought if it was back to normal, things wouldn't seem so out of place."

Remus gave Harry a warm smile. "You'll do anything to make people happy, won't you?"

Harry sighed. "I suppose I do, don't I." His hair shifted back to a snowy-white color.

Remus slid off the window sill. "You don't always have to make people happy, you know," He ran a slender hand through Harry's hair. "You have to make yourself happy before you can make other people happy."

"I know…"

Remus pulled Harry into a tight hug. "I'll always love you like ou were my own." He whispered fiercely. "Remember that."

Harry could feel a warm wetness on the back of his neck. Remus was crying. "I will…"

§ ¤ § ¤ § ¤ §

Phian paced slowly across the floor. The bodies of Meier and two other of his children were laid out on three wooden tables. He'd turned a Crusnyk. The entire vampiric community might as well turn their backs to him. The last person that had turned a Crusnyk was his master, Zylian, and because of that his followers killed him. More correctly, Phian had killed him. The door to the chamber open and in walked one of his clan.

"My lord I—"

"We have to kill the boy, Azrael."

"_Excusez-moi_?"

"No excuses, Azrael, you saw him. That raw power, that rage… He could kill us all." Phian replied.

"Not unless Regulus is completely daft." Azrael said flippantly. "If Regulus is truly part of the clan, he'll have sealed him with _Sanies_ enchantment."

"True, but I would have felt it." Phian replied quietly. "That takes an large amount of power and Regulus would have pulled some of it from me."

"Not unless our little Crusnyk submitted willingly." Azrael smiled.

Phian smiled seductively at Azrael. "Interesting… Very interesting…"


End file.
